50 Nuances de Ridicule
by GiselleLevy
Summary: "Fifty Shades of Grey" est Le phénomène littéraire de la rentrée, Le bouquin à succès qui fait polémique. Mais que se cache-t-il réellement derrière ce subit engouement ? Giselle Cobra Levy a enquêté pour vous...


**50 Nuances de Ridicule**

Par Giselle Cobra Levy

Des millions d'exemplaires vendus dans le monde, un engouement qui dépasse de loin les frontières de la fanfiction, indétrônable en hauts des _charts, _des fans déchainés, une hystérie qui touche l'ensemble des tranches d'âge : cette année, le célèbre _« 50 Nuances de Gris » _s'impose comme le livre à ne surtout pas manquer. Le phénomène, fraichement débarqué des US, qualifié de _« Mommy Porn » _par les tabloïdes américains, déchaîne les plumes et aguiche, à grands coups de détails scabreux, les plus réfractaires d'entre nous. Mais que se cache-t-il réellement derrière ce livre à polémique ? Giselle C. Levy à enquêté pour vous.

En 2009, _« 50 Shades of Grey », _alors connu sous le titre de _« Master of the Universe » _n'était alors qu'une « Twilight Fanfiction » comme tant d'autres. Qualifiée de bien trop choquante par le célèbre site, l'histoire se retrouve supprimée de la toile. C'est alors que l'auteur décide de pousser le vice à l'autoédition sous le pseudonyme de E.L. James. Et de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique : c'est l'hérésie collective.

Après avoir été mise en garde de nombreuses fois par certaines et invitée vigoureusement à m'y plonger par d'autres, je décide donc de m'attaquer à ce roman à polémique afin de me faire ma propre opinion. Grand bien m'en a prit : loin d'en être déçue, je décide même d'en écrire une critique détaillée que je vous livre ici.

**I) L'histoire**

Le livre raconte donc l'histoire d'amour liant Ana, jeune étudiante innocente, et Christian (Grey), millionnaire célèbre de six ans son aîné, adepte de certaines pratiques sexuels peu recommandés. La dualité entre les deux personnages auraient pu apporter à l'intrigue un semblant de passion, un goût de danger, un âpre parfum d'interdit.

_Si seulement il y avait eu une intrigue..._

Cinq cent cinquante-et-une pages au compteur constituées essentiellement d'un océan de scènes aux troubles relents lubriques, enchaînées sans fil conducteur. Un néant littéraire à en faire pleurer Balzac. L'auteur se limite à dégobiller scènes de cul sur scènes de cul, parfois heureusement entrecoupées de conversations néanmoins écourtées par une nouvelle scène de cul. Au bas mot, le sexe doit recouvrir près de 80% du bouquin, sexe masquant grossièrement ce désert d'actions et de rebondissements. Foncièrement, il ne se passe rien. Un genre de mauvais remake du film _« Sur La Route » _sans les jolis paysages qui vont avec.

La seule originalité que pourrait revendiquer le livre serait le côté sadomasochiste de leur relation. Seulement, en ce qui concerne les fanfictions relatives à ce couple, c'était du prémâché, recraché, ravalé et revomit. Bon nombre d'histoires de ce genre pullulent déjà sous la bannière de la FF, l'auteur n'a donc absolument rien inventé. En en ce qui concerne la dimension SM, j'y reviendrais plus tard...

Je trouve également prépondérant de m'arrêter quelques lignes sur le premier chapitre du roman. Dix pages. E.L. James a torché en seulement dix pages la rencontre entre les deux personnages. Personnellement, je crie au scandale ! Toutes les bases d'un livre relatant une histoire d'amour sont sensées reposer sur cette première rencontre, sur le contexte particulier de cette altercation, sur ce qui est dit, pensé, ressenti par les protagonistes de la romance à suivre. Ici, ce chapitre atteint le niveau littéraire d'une gamine de treize ans en rut, assassinant avec une violence non contenue ce que je qualifierais comme étant les prémices de ce ridicule enchaînement de lemons (n.d.a. : scènes de sexe selon le langage de la fanfiction). Relevons également l'emploi du présent de l'indicatif qui ancre ce premier chapitre dans une décadence syntaxique digne d'un écolier en mal de style.

**II) Les Personnages**

Le roman étant à la base issu d'une fanfiction, les personnages de James devraient donc logiquement correspondre de près comme de loin à ceux imaginés par Meyer (auteur de Twilight). En revanche pourtant, on se retrouve avec de vagues ressemblances avortées qui dépeignent là une mauvaise copie, plutôt qu'une étude psychologique originale des protagonistes du roman. Isabella Swan devient Anastasia Steele (notez la sonorité semblable d'un ridicule sans précédent), Edward sera Christian, Rosalie-Kate, Jacob-José (oui José, tout droit sorti de votre bouquin d'espagnol de classe de 4èmeB : « Mais vous aviez dit minorité ethnique pour le meilleure ami encombrant ! » Bref.), Emmett-Elliot, Carlisle-Carrick (non mais qui a choisit ces prénoms à la con ?!), et je pourrais continuer ainsi pour la totalité des personnages de l'histoire. Evident à en pleurer.

Mais l'auteur ne s'arrête pas là car les similitudes pourraient passer si le caractère des personnages lui était propre.

_Si seulement ses personnages avaient du caractère..._

De pâles copies mollassonnes, des réactions comiques qui pourraient sembler sorties de nulle part pour un lecteur non-averti mais qui tirent sur le burlesque pour ceux habitués aux « Twilight Fanfiction ». Leurs attitudes sont prévisibles, leurs façons de penser se révèlent communes et impersonnelles, chacun de leurs gestes auraient pu être prémédité plusieurs chapitres auparavant, aucune surprise à la lecture et des dialogues suintant d'allégories twilightiennes. On en reste bouche bée devant si peu d'originalité et devant ce manque notable de réflexion quant à la psychologie enfantine des protagonistes. Même Meyer gérait mieux le cheminement de pensées et d'actes de ses personnages. C'est dire...

**III) L'écriture du Roman**

Il serait aisé de penser que, l'absence de style de l'auteur s'explique par son origine, que les fanfictions ne sont que des récits de fans, donc inadaptées à la lecture « sérieuse » que vous retrouvez habituellement sur les portants branlants de la FNAC d'en face (saisissez l'ironie dans mes propos). Que nenni non : certaines FF se trouvent être de sublimes bijoux syntaxiques, valant à mon sens tous les Guillaume Musso de la Terre. Pourtant _« 50 Shades of Grey » _s'inscrit comme étant un prodigieux désastre littéraire. Responsabilité de l'auteur ou traducteur à jeter ? Aucune idée, mon niveau d'anglais ne me permet pas de juger en connaissance de cause. Il n'en demeure pas moins que la lecture se révèle ardue devant le manque cruel de vocabulaire de James. Les répétitions sont la règle, les phrases passe-partout prolifèrent et les métaphores rentabilisées par des siècles d'auteurs témoignent à ma place.

Seul point positif (et pour le coup, c'est l'un des seuls si ce n'est le seul, donc appréciez-le à sa juste valeur), un échange continu d'emails entre Grey et Ana dont la lecture se révèle assez plaisante. Certains sont prodigieusement inutiles, certes, mais d'autres ancrent un semblant de complicité entre ces personnages fadasses, bénéfique donc à mon sens pour le déroulement de l'absence d'intrigue.

Comme je l'ai déjà précisé plus haut, les références à Twilight sont très (trop) nombreuses et enjoignent le récit à adopter un ton carrément parodique. Certaines scènes - clichés parmi les plus grands clichés de la fanfiction - rappellent constamment au lecteur qu'il ne lit qu'une copie sans vie d'un autre livre qui, selon moi, a déjà bien trop fait parlé de lui.

**IV) La dimension sexuelle et sadomasochiste**

Avant de clore cette critique, j'aimerais m'appesantir sur ce dernier point qui a - disons-nous le franchement - déchaîné les foules. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ma potentielle vulgarité qui, je l'espère, ne choquera personne. On vous avez promit du sexe, du cul, des étreintes à en faire frémir plus d'une, de la passion à en faire trembler d'envie. Laissez-moi rire une seconde. Avec un lemon à la minute, vous allez être servi. Au point même de finir par vous dire « Et à part baiser tous les mètres, ça leur arrive de faire autre chose ? » A la fin, on en a carrément marre de les voir copuler dans tous les coins de la baraque, tant et si bien que charnelles indécences finiront par se lire comme une liste des courses. Trop de sexe tue le sexe et malheureusement pour elle, E.L. James n'a pas l'air de l'avoir compris.

Et quelles scènes de sexe... Je m'étonnes encore du profond manque d'originalité, des répétitions sans équivoque, à la limite du copier/coller page après page. Je considère chaque lemon comme unique, propre à l'auteur, empreint de sa propre sensualité et de ses propres envies. Ici on se croirait dans un mauvais porno. Même Dorcel et ses intrigues à vomir d'ennui font pâle figure à côté. On parlait de _« Mommy Porn ». _Tout simplement parce que seules des mères au foyer ayant dépassé la quarantaine de loin, peuvent encore se targuer de mouiller sur la plage, entourées de leurs bambins braillards, en lisant ce tissu de scènes sans profondeur aucune. La dimension SM aurait pu remonter le niveau.

_Si seulement on pouvait parler de SM..._

Vous qui rêviez de martinets et de suspensions, de jeux de rôles et de baillons, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà remballer. L'auteur se limite au soft, au très soft, au trop soft. Tout est empli de cliché, rien ne sort de l'ordinaire ou du moins du connu. Encore une fois, l'antarctique de l'originalité. Deux-trois fessés perdues dans un flot de bavardage inutile auquel viennent s'ajouter une paire de menottes et une pauvre cravache élimée. Voilà ce que James appelle le SM. Comme à son habitude, elle s'enfonce, que dis-je, s'embourbe dans des situations tirant sur le comique.

A cela s'ajoute le descriptif des règles qui conditionnent normalement ce genre de relation dominant/soumise, histoire que les scènes ne débordent pas trop. Mais les répéter une demi-douzaine de fois, j'appelle ça du remplissage et ça me rend folle de rage. Pas d'intrigue, du sexe toutes les cinq secondes et en plus de ça, une propension ahurissante à combler les espaces avec des détails insipides et des répétitions abrutissantes.

Il me paraît également indispensable de m'attarder sur la dimension SM et ce en quoi elle touche aux rapports homme/femme. En effet, dans ce genre de relation, les deux personnes sont consentantes et tout deux évidemment attirés par ledit genre de relation. Seulement dans _« 50 Nuances de Grey », _l'innocenteAna est folle d'amour pour le charmant dominateur Grey. Et l'unique voie qu'il lui propose c'est une domination. Il faut donc comprendre que cette vision des choses et que l'attitude d'Ana est en totale opposition avec les bases d'une relation SM. Se soumettre par amour n'est pas se soumettre par plaisir. Comment écrire l'histoire d'une romance qui débute sur une situation aussi bancale et malsaine où l'un des protagonistes se voient en proie à une remise en question de toutes ses envies et de toutes ses aspirations pour le simple bonheur de l'autre. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'autodestruction. Et c'est bien loin d'être en accord avec les principes immuables de la relation dominant/soumis. Ce n'est pas du SM, c'est de l'abnégation des principes féministes au profit de fantasmes misogynes.

Là s'achève mon laïus. _« 50 Shades of Grey » _ou comment une apocalypse de la littérature peut se retrouver en haut de l'affiche par le simple biais de prouesses herculéennes de la publicité. Lecture proprement déconseillée. Quitte à lire du cul, tablez plutôt sur les collections Harlequin ou sur les Ratings M de Fanfiction. Mme James, je vous tire mon chapeau d'être parvenue à pondre trois tomes sur cette intrigue sans vie. Et pour les amatrices de SM, quelques FF attiseront vos sombres penchants alors que le Marquis de Sade saura combler vos lacunes en la matière.

C'était Giselle Cobra Levy.

* * *

Ceci est une critique. C'est à dire mon simple avis. Beaucoup ne seront probablement pas d'accord avec moi ! Je le comprends parfaitement et j'en discuterai (civilement) et avec plaisir avec vous :)

Dans le cas où vous souhaiteriez ne pas vous limiter à une review insultante, envoyez-moi un mail où nous pourrions échanger nos points de vue :)

En espérant ne plus avoir à me faire agresser.

GL.


End file.
